Silk's Wedding
by Rose G
Summary: Ever wondered just how they forced Silk to get married? This starts about a month before his marrige, and most characters will crop up. ON HOLD.
1. The Off

Silk's Wedding Chapter 1  
By Rose G  
  
Disclaimer - these characters belong to David Eddings, and I'm not making any money from using them.  
  
A/N - this is the first fanfiction I've done for the Belgariad, so go easy on me. It stars Silk because he is by far the most interesting character in the books, and he reminds me of myself. This is set about a year after the end of the Malorian, and almost all the characters are going to appear.  
  
  
  
Silk swung onto his horse in the courtyard. His long hair caught in the breeze, which toyed with his scraggly beard. The heavy pack that he wore contained food, dice and some small items of considerable value. A malicious grin crossed his rat like face as the Algar horse beneath him pranced, its iron-shod hooves striking sparks from the cobblestones. The animal was as black as the shadows that surrounded them and the clothes that Silk wore. He touched his heels to it's flanks and wheeled around extravagantly. Prince Khelder of Drasnia was going on one last adventure before he settled down - and he was going to make the most of it.  
  
The little spy rode at a steady rolling canter that ate up the endless miles of the Great North Road. The familiar, bleak landscape of Drasnia rolled by, seeming sharp and fresh to his eyes. Although he had travelled this way many times over the years, this was the last time he would do so. The hoof beats seemed to say over and over 'The last time. This is the last time' and the sense of loss grew stronger as he saw the bird whirling overhead, its mate darting below it. Two magnificent hawks, celebrating what he, Silk was about to lose forever. Liberty.  
  
Velvet watched him out of sight, Queen Porenn standing beside her. 'Why did he have to leave, Porenn?' she asked bitterly.  
  
Porenn smiled sadly. 'You've heard him described as a rat in the past, haven't you? Sometimes I think a wolf would be more appropriate, or a wild stallion. He's a rover, you'll never be able to tame him, and if you didn't he wouldn't be that little thief you fell in love with, because you'd have destroyed his spirit. Silk was born to wander with the wind, Velvet. Let him go.'   
  
The motherly queen embraced Velvet as she began to weep. A soft hiss came from inside Velvet's bodice, and Porenn leapt back, startled.  
  
'What in the name of Belar is that, Liselle?'  
  
'A snake. One of Zith's daughters. Sadi gave her to me when he went back to Nissa. I don't think Silk knows about her yet, or at least I hope so. He isn't too fond of snakes, and Zith's strain in particular.' The pair laughed suddenly.  
  
Silk rode on, into the gathering night. His heart had suddenly become lighter, as though Belgarath was interfering, and he began to wonder about where he was heading. Velvet, he knew had arranged for the wedding to take place on Riva, and he suspected that he was better off without being involved in the planning. All the women in Drasnia seemed to be taking an interest, and it alarmed Silk.  
  
And then he knew what he could do. He could hunt down some of his old companions, and travel with them back to Riva. He missed the thrill of heading out to somewhere new every day, camping on the side of the road, wheedling officials and upsetting Barak. It would be good to see them all again,  
  
Grinning, he patted the horse's neck and sent it into a powerful, surging trot. He was too busy checking that he had his daggers to miss the strangely joyful howl of a wolf in the far distance. He headed for Cherek, and was highly surprised to catch up with Barak, mounted on a warhorse that looked similar to Mandorallean's huge roan stallion.  
  
'Barak!'  
  
The huge man turned to look for him, and raised a hand in salute. 'Ho, Silk. What are you doing?'  
  
Silk grinned, and explained. Barak showed no sign of surprise as the pair rode on together. 'You know Silk, I happen to know that Greldik's in harbour now, and looking for some work. Shall we go find some others?' His voice was a low rumble as ever, but there was a hint of amusement in it.  
  
Laughing, Silk agreed. 'But not Sadi. I refuse to have that loathsome snake of his slithering about my feet and getting in Velvet's dress, spoiling my fun of a night. And not Relg, because I am not going in those caves of his to save my life.'  
  
'So, who else is coming, Silk?'  
  
'I'm not sure. Garion and Ce'Nedra. Probably Belgarath and that lot. I just wish I could see them all once more, because a lot of them are almost immortal - and I have a few things to settle up, friends or not.'  
  
'You now Silk, I think your getting sociable in your old age.'  
  
Silk grimaced, and the pair rode on until the moon rode above them, as it had done on that long ago night not far from here, when they had met Garion and Durnik. Silk found himself thinking about what had changed since then and a wistful smile crossed his face. But he couldn't disguise the fact that he was looking forward to all this. The wedding ought to be good fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? R/R and let me know. I am writing another Silk story at the moment, and I'll have chapter two of this up very soon. Promise 


	2. Meetings

Silk's Wedding Chapter 2  
By Rose G  
  
Disclaimer - All these belong to David Eddings. I reserve only Silk and maybe Zith for exterminating evil English teachers.   
  
  
Silk rode steadily alongside Barak, his face twisted into a grimace as the wind cut through his tunic. He was slouching in the saddle, and Barak's mighty roan stallion was using him as a windbreak. This journey was definatly turning bad. Sulking, he wasn't paying attention to the over familiar Great North Road, and Barak was too busy laughing at his friend to notice the scenery.  
  
The wolf leapt out from the bare trees, its ruff and shoulders silvered as though it had run through frosty grass. It run straight towards Silk, howling mournfully with its grey shot muzzle lifted to the iron grey sky, and the sound echoed plaintively, singing to the wind of an age old sorrow. Silk's black mare reared, her two white forefeet fighting with the evening sky. The little merchant slid fairly elegantly out of his saddle, rolling onto the steel hard ground, then wincing when Barak landed on top of him as his roan charger bolted, his hooves striking sparks from the earth.  
  
A few minutes later, when Silk had staggered to his feet and finished inventing profanities on the spot, and Barak had stopped seeing stars, the wolf still stood there, it's lips pulled back in a strangely human grin. 'Belgarath!' Silk yelled at it, and the wolf shimmered briefly before the old sorcerer stood there, laughing uproariously. Forgetting his annoyance, he reached out his hand to Belgarath in greeting.  
  
Barak smiled grimly then looked around for his mount. 'Belgarath, you just frightened the bravest horse I've ever seen.'  
  
'What, was that because it was willing to take your weight?'   
  
'Shut up, Silk.'  
  
'You Chereks have no sense of humour. It's their worst fault, wouldn't you say, Belgarath?'  
  
'And this habit of being over clever and their apparently overwhelming need to make smart comments is a bad thing for anyone who is unfortunate enough to be stuck on the Great North Road with a Drasnian. You're just jealous because I brought a horse, and you didn't get to make a two hundred percent profit on the deal.'  
  
'Silk, be quiet. Barak, tell Silk were you got that horse, then lay off needling Silk. He's got a lot on his mind, haven't you, Silk?'  
  
'Mandorallean gave him to me. His wife's banned him from getting involved in any more duels after he broke his leg fighting.'  
  
Silk spluttered incoherently. 'What? Mandorallean got beaten? How? Who by?' His words tumbled over each other, and because of his surprise, his accent reverted to the well-spoken speech of the Royal House of Drasnia.  
  
Barak smiled. 'I was around his country a while ago, and he was hobbling around. Apparently, he took on half the Austrian army, and lost quite badly. Someone insulted him, and he didn't like it, but he forgot to tell anyone else what he was up to. He took about half of their army down with him, and his wife went mad. He's banned from any more fighting, and she gave his horse to me. He's a good horse.'  
  
Belgarath laughed again, then caught his breath. 'Sorry, Barak. I heard about that, but I didn't believe it until now. And now I think we'd best move on, if Silk wants to be in Riva for his wedding.'  
  
Silk whimpered. 'I don't want to get married. Velvet still hasn't forgiven me for saying that I don't want to wear a smart tunic and that Sadi wasn't coming.'  
  
The little merchant remounted and with Belgarath and Barak walking beside him in what seemed a half mocking guard of honour, they set off again. Only a few leagues had passed when Belgarath's worn face was lit by a radiant smile. 'Poledra!' He hurried forward, embracing the tawny-eyed woman who stood holding three horses by the roadside. Both Silk and Barak, now that they knew her story, could see the traces of the wolfish beauty in her face.  
  
'Three of us coming with you, eh, Silk?' Barak's voice, behind his mocking grin, was warm.  
  
'Yeah. And I think we could go to the Vale, couldn't we? Pick up Polgara and Durnik, and anyone else who's around. And maybe I could hide out there until Velvet forgets about the wedding.' His voice was hopeful.  
  
'No, Silk.' Belgarath laughed again, and the four rode on into the night.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if not much happened in this. Next chapter, they meet Polgara's twins, and Belgarath buys a snake! Please let me know what you think. 


	3. Snakes

Silk's Wedding Chapter 3

Rose G

A/N- Sorry for not updating this for so long, I'll try to update more regularly in future. And I've had more flames for this than any other story I've written, so I'll just point out a few things: Silk does not hate Sadi and Relg, the first chapter explains why he doesn't want to see them. I did not say Garion and the others were immortal, I said they were almost immortal, and Silk probably wouldn't know that for sure. This is fanfiction, so I'll write in in my style if I want to. And this is listed under humour, so any character acting strangely are just part of the story, i.e. Mandorallean getting beaten. Any other complaints e-mail me or keep quiet.

The little group stood on the banks of Aldurford river, arguing loudly. Silk was standing alongside Barak, both of them facing off with Belgarath and Poledra, who stood in the form a large grey wolf, her tawny eyes flashing dangerously. 'Belgarath, do we really have to go to Algaria? Riva's in the opposite direction, isn't it?'

'Yes and yes, Silk. But I'm in charge, so if I say we are going to Algaria, we are going to Algaria. And we're going to meet Hettar, so it's only polite to go down there. What's your problem with that?'

'I don't know about Silk, but I've had enough of riding. Can't we just go through Drasnia, into Cherek and across the Bore by ship?' Barak, mounted again on the roan stallion, was nursing a headache from his fall and a bad temper. 

'Barak, I should say that your horse has had enough of carrying you. My problem with Algaria is...'

'Lack of inns and places to swindle people, I'd say. That's if you can still remember how to swindle anyone, and you haven't finally tipped over the edge into senility.'

'_Shut up, _Barak. I just don't really want to meet Hettar. If Belgarath can swear, and I mean swear on Aldur's life, that we won't meet Hettar or his clan, I'll go.'

There was a low growl from behind them, making Silk's black mare leap, and he saw Poledra, laughing at them in canine fashion. 'One hopes that they will heed you words, friend.' Belgarath said to his wife, then glared at them. 'Poledra says shut up, else she'll frighten your horses again and you can walk to Riva. And we are going to Algaria, right now.'

With that, the old man leant forward and grabbed Silk's reins, while spurring his horse into the river. Poledra snarled vehemently, Silk's mare lept forward, landing swimming alongside Barak's charger, who was kicking up clouds of silvery spray. In the space of a few moments, they were standing on the other side; Silk dripping wet and spitting out a mixture of river water and oaths. 'I don't want to meet Hettar.' His voice trailed away as he saw the group of riders cantering to meet them.

The group pulled up just ahead of them. In the lead was Hettar, the bleak faced Sha-dar with flowing scalp lock mounted on a blood bay stallion with white feet, who danced as Hettar held him in. Beside him was Adara, Garion's cousin, riding an elegant albino mare with pale blue eyes whose beauty matched that of her rider. Polgara and Durnik were both mounted on the workmanlike cobs so beloved of the Sendars, and both had a child sitting in front of them. Hettar was glaring daggers and Silk gave a fleeting thought to the benefits of dying on the spot. 

However, it was Belgarath who spoke first. 'Durnik, have you got that thing I asked you to keep for Velvet's present?'

'Yes, of course, Ancient One.' He slipped down from the cob, and fished in his pack as Belgarath fumed silently, much to Silk's amusement, although the merchant retained enough wits to see Hettar walking his horse towards him. 

'Here you go, he's been quite safe. Do you want me to look after him until we get to Riva?'

'No thanks, brother mine. You've got quite enough on your hands, looking after them twins and Eriond. Give him here.' The aged sorcerer held out one gnarled hand, and Durnik handed something to him. Silk's scream as he fell from his horse in a dead faint could probably have been heard in Mallorea. 

The little green snake wriggled innocently in Belgarath's palm, its eyes questioning. Barak laughed, as did Belgarath and the twins. Hettar vaulted off and run to the unconscious man, Polgara just behind him. 'NO, Hettar. You can't kill him just yet.' Her voice cracked like a whip. 'Eriond, where are you?' She flung that question to the sky and Adara winced on Silk's behalf. The next few days promised to be rather entertaining.

Please review, else you won't ever find out what's going on with Silk and Hettar. In the next chapter - fist fights, arguments over gruel for breakfast, and being offensive to Gods! 


	4. Fights

Silk's Wedding Chapter 4

Rose G

A/N - I promised to update more regularly, so here is chapter 4. No new characters make an appearance in this chapter though - sorry. Advance warning of random craziness and plotlessness.

'Did not!'

'You must have - she told me you did!'

'I never, Sha-dar. Watch who you're talking to. I make it a point never to steal from friends.' Silk smiled a little innocent grin that made him look very young. 

'Liar, Silk. I seem to remember you lifting my purse, Belgarath's pack, and one of Polgara's dresses for Velvet before now' the huge red bearded Cherek rumbled. 

Eriond, cantering Horse on the edge of the small group looked across at Silk, Hettar and Barak, his immortal face impassive. 'Please, gentleman, do not argue and destroy this peace that hath so recently been granted unto us and our countries.'

Belgarath rolled his eyes. 'At least my Master doesn't talk like you do now, Errand.'

'Eriond.'

'Whatever. Why aren't your disciples along on this trip? Or did you lose them? It must be quite easy to misplace one old Grolim, mustn't it?' Belgarath said waspishly.

Eriond turned Horse's head into the breeze and gave the chestnut his head. The pair where soon out of sight, with Belgarath's light hearted insults following them.

Polgara looked up from the young boy, Makor, who was riding in front of her and sighed. 'Hettar, please. There are hundreds of black mares in Algeria, and I don't understand why you're making such a fuss over this one, even if Silk did steal her from your clansmen.'

'She is the only mare that my clan has, who is bred down from Shetan, Algar fleet-foot's black stallion that he took off the plains three thousand years ago. She is valuable, beyond price to us, and Silk stole her.' The horse lord screamed the last three words, and Adara put her hand on Hettar's arm.

'But, Hettar, you've often said horses can bend the truth. How do you that the mare isn't?'

The Sha-dar cursed and rode over to Silk. The little spy who had spent most of the journey so far keeping away from Belgarath and the green snake, daughter apparently of Zith, that the immortal man had christened Mith, paled. 'Silk, you say that you brought the mare at the Great West Fair.'

'Oh, get stuffed, Hettar. I'll pay you what I paid for her, if you want. That's if you've learnt to use money yet.'

Hettar set his long spurs to the flanks of his bay stallion and rode straight at Silk. The merchant might not have been a warrior or a soldier, but he knew enough about fighting to be aware that he should be running. He clapped the black mare on the neck with the flat of his hand and set her off at a gallop with Hettar close behind him. However, the little mare had been longer on the trail than Hettar's rangy stallion and the Sha-Dar was using his gift to command Silk's mare to slow down.

A few minutes later Belgarath, who had been jolted out of his half doze by the sounds of brawling, walked his horse around the grove of trees and found the Crown Princes of Algeria and Drasnia rolling around in the dirt, pounding on each other to the accompaniment of much swearing and screaming. Neither appeared in immediate danger, so the sorcerer got hold of the two loose horses and led them back to the rest of the group.

'What's happening, father?'

'Silk and Hettar are fighting about that mare of Silk's. Let them argue it out. We might as well make camp; the time they quit neither of them's going to be up to travelling tonight. You want to do the honours of cooking, Pol?'

'Once more won't make any difference, will it, father? Why don't you go and find Eriond? You upset him earlier.'

Durnik took charge of the camp, tethering the horses and building the fires, as Polgara started the cooking. Poledra was somewhere in the woods, in her original form hunting down a deer for that nights dinner, and Barak was drinking heavily from a cask of ale he'd fond in Silk's pack. The twins, whom Belgarath had insisted be named after his two dead brothers Makor and Sembar were listening to the old man tell stories and Eriond was sulking. It was into this chaos that Silk and Hettar stumbled, spitting blood and in Silk's case, sporting a bloody nose. 

'Have you t-two figured out who the mare b-belongs to yet?' Barak slurred.

'Yes. She belongs to me, but her first foal belongs to Hettar's clan, which means I won't be able to use her for the best part of a year, so I might as well sell her anyway.' Hettar ears pricked up.

'But I won't.' Hettar looked disappointed.

'Are you going to spend all night talking? Because if you are, and you keep Makor and Sembar from sleeping...' Poledra glared at them, her tawny eyes flashing.

'We were just going to bed, your grace.' Silk bowed his head respectfully and grinned that impudent grin again. Hettar kicked him, and Silk punched him in the face. Then they both quailed under Poledra's glare.

Later, as they lay around the campfire, Silk raised a subject that had been on his mind. 'Where are going next?'

'Down past Ulgoland to pick up Relg and Tabia, then through the mountains to Vo Mimbre, to meet Sadi. Up through Arendia, pick up Belar's children and on though Sendaira. Take the Great North Road through the fens again and go round the Min river into Drasnia. Cut through Cherek, and meet everyone else at the harbour. Greldik's going to ferry us across the Bore and over to Riva. You'll be there in plenty of time for your wedding, so don't worry.' Belgarath yawned. 'I'm going to bed, and no more fighting, children.' 

'_Sadi? _He'll bring _Zith, _Belgarath. No snakes, I said.'

'Tough. Velvet invited him and arguments over wedding guests are hardly the best way to start off, are they?'

Silk stamped over to his blankets and rolled himself up in one. He fell asleep, muttering '_Snakes' _under his breath and nursing his ribs that Hettar had bruised.

Chapter 5 is coming soon - if anyone can suggest in reviews four snake names that rhyme with Zith and Mith, I'd be very grateful. 


	5. Gruel

Silk's Wedding Chapter 5 

Rose G

A/N - Thanks to everyone whose suggested snake names and some of them will be used in future chapters. Now, I'd like a few suggestions for wedding presents for Silk and Velvet - silly or sensible, I don't mind. Please.

'I am not eating that, Polgara.' 

'Yes, you are Silk, because I haven't got time to cook anything else. And see, everyone else is eating it.' Polgara gestured to Eriond, who was eating a plate of gruel and wrinkling his nose in disgust. Hettar was taking handfuls of his gruel and feeding it to his stallion without Polgara seeing and Belgarath and Poledra had left theirs and were stalking a deer, eyes flashing. Polgara and Adara, having risen early, had eaten the last of the bacon before considering the others and even Makor and Sambar had been obliged to go without a 'proper' breakfast.

'Oh, really?'

'Give it here, Silk. I'll eat it.' Barak removed the offending plate and eat the contents while Silk spluttered indignantly about the loss of his breakfast. Eventually, still muttering about loud-mouthed Cherek pigs, the little merchant walked over to the horses and started packing.

Three days had passed since Hettar and the others had joined the company, and as they rode up into the mountains of Ulgo, Silk sighed. He knew exactly what was coming, and just on schedule Belgarath spoke. 'It's going to snow soon, and I want a word with the Gorim. However, he's not going to come out of the caves. I'll go and speak with him, but some of you will have to go through the mountains and across to Vo Mimbre, where we'll met up. Who wants to come through the caves?'

The little group looked at each other even as their horses cantered up the foothills of the mountain range. It was Hettar who spoke first. 'I'll take the horses across the mountains and down to Vo Mimbre. I might need Polgara though, because I don't know my way about through there very well. That means Durnik, Makor and Sambar will have to come with me.'

'I'll come with you as well, my Lord Sha-Dar. I wouldn't want you wandering off and getting lost without me to keep you away from Murgos.' Adara smiled and laid her hand on her lover's arm as her albino mare touched nosed with Hettar's bay stallion. 

Poledra smiled at the pair. 'I think I'll go with you as well, seeing as I really don't want to put up with _him _every morning.'

Belgarath smiled evilly, and Silk felt his breath start to come hard. 'I - I am not going into those caves again, Belgarath. I can't. Really, I _can't_.'

'Too late, Kheldar. Look.' The Eternal Man gestured off to the left, where a group of horses were cantering away. Silk blanched and began to swear. Ten minutes later, when Silk was still inventing swear words to reflect on the habits, parentage and behaviour of the group, Barak reached one hand out and clamped it over Silk's mouth.

'Mmmmphhh....' Silk mumbled nastily and tried to bite Barak's huge hand. Barak removed his hand and glared at the merchant as Belgarath laughed at them, before leaning forward in his saddle and slipping his reins as his horse plunged forward up the mountain. Silk glanced at the mountains, then down to the ground and the caves below it and sighed. 'You'd better have a very good reason for this, Belgarath.'

From miles away came the laughter of the other group as the twins played an impromptu game of tag on horseback and Eriond pretended to chide them. Silk swallowed and closed his eyes.

Chapter 6 - they meet Relg, and Sadi has a surprise for Polgara. Sorry this chapters short. 


	6. Caves

Silk's Wedding Chapter 6

Rose G (who can't believe the length of this story)

Belgarath grimaced and run one hand over the stubble of what had been his beard as he regarded the prone form on the cave floor. Beside him, Barak was nearly choking with laughter, and Tabia was smiling broadly. Relg held his head on one side, looking like a faintly puzzled parrot. 

'What did he do that for, Belgarath? The Ulgo zealot rasped, his eyes questioning. 'You never said that this would happen.'

The old sorcerer waved his hands about wildly, then laid a finger on his lips as the Grolim shook his silvery head as he stared down at the unconscious Silk. 'Belgarath, you know that my people are opposed to violence, even as UL himself is opposed to it. Whatever it is that you have done to Prince Kheldar is likely to bring His wrath down on you, unless you have an extremely good reason.'

Belgarath touched a hand to his chin again, then glared. 'I do have an extremely good reason Holy One. My recent lack of a beard, for one and the loss of my money for another. He cheated, and the Alorn law says a cheater shall be punished.'

Between his bellows of laughter, Barak roared 'Unfortunately, they either never passed that law in Drasnia or Silk can't read. Good on you, Belgarath. Someone should have done that to him a long while ago. But why did you have to involve Relg?'

The Eternal Man grimaced and crouched down by the unconscious merchant under the watchful gaze of the Grolim. 'Silk! Wake up, Silk! Prince Kheldar!' He grasped Silk's shoulders and shook him, heedless of the fact that his head kept cracking onto the cave floor. The Grolim shook his old head again and nodded to Barak.

The hulking red haired Cherek knelt down next to the old man and smiled sorrowfully. 'That isn't the way, Belgarath. Let me wake him up - I've done it often enough in the past. Silk makes a habit of sleeping too much, so I've had enough practice.' He rested one huge hand on Silk's shoulder, shaking him gently and speaking in a very soft voice.

'Wake up, Silk. Yarblek just told me there's problems with a Tolnedran spy who's infiltrated your business empire. Silk, Silk, you're losing money right now. Money, Silk. Money.'

The little spy twitched, rolled over and came round quickly. He sat bolt upright. 'Money? Who said money?'

The group of onlookers laughed, apart from Barak, who was soothing Silk quietly. 'Nobody did, Silk. You must have been dreaming or something. Why did you pass out? We've been in the caves almost a week, Relg's been travelling with us for two days, so what happened this time?'

Silk stumbled to his feet, the elegance and grace of his normal movements gone and relieved himself of his breakfast onto the rocky cave floor. He then threw a look of hatred at Belgarath that even a demon could not have bettered. 'He had a lot to do with it, didn't you, Belgarath? Just because you lost that little card game we had last night. Such a bad loser that you had to put Relg up to a trick like that. How could you?'

Belgarath swallowed hard and backed behind the Grolim, deciding that although Silk was looking ill he could still attack without warning. 

Tabia smiled winsomely, her blond hair catching Silk's eye even in the midnight darkness of the caves. 'But what happened, Silk?'

'That idiot Relg was told by Belgarath to stand in that wall just there, then to put his hands round my neck as I walked past. And being Relg he obeyed. He knows I'm scared of the caves.' Silk scowled and advanced on Relg rather than Belgarath, who was now cowering most satisfactorily as Silk reached for a dagger. 

Relg and all the other Ulgos were profoundly grateful that Tabia choose that moment to throw her arms around Silk's neck and kiss him on the forehead in a way that would distract most men and turned Prince Kheldar into putty. And due to Belgarath's timing in pulling his stunt, by the time Silk had recovered from the kiss, they were outside in the sunlight and the corrupt crown Prince of Drasnia was so relieved to see the sun he forgot, for the moment anyway, about murdering the sorcerer. 

Anyway, he soon had something else to worry about. Belgarath was talking to Mith again. 'You're going to meet one of your sisters tomorrow, dear. And your mother.'

Silk hid his head in his hands. 

A/N - Next chapter, they catch up with the rest of the group along with Mandorallean, Lelldorian and Sadi, amongst others. And find out more about the 'card game.' And meet more snakes. 


End file.
